


You're Satan

by Olliecakes



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: One night while taking a short cut home, Darren comes across a horrific scene. What happens next WILL shock you.Requested from a writing prompt list by a friend so this is what I came up with. Enjoy.





	You're Satan

The pile of dirt sat, lumped off to the side almost innocently. The musky sent rose in the air to meet with his nostrils in an attempt to make his stomach turn even more than it already was. The young man, Darren, stared at the horrific seen, the normal soft brown eyes torn open in fear and panic. Ultimately there was no reason he was there and yet here he was face to face with an older women, her white dress and gloves caked with a dried substance that could only be guessed as blood. 

“You...” Darren couldn’t find the words. Everything he should have said or would have said were absent in his vacant head. It wasn’t until the woman move in the slightest to set down her task that Darren could hear something repeated over and over in his head. “You’ve killed someone! You murdered them!” All flooded out of his mouth with the rush of his beating heart. 

He could hear the rustle of the women’s dress as she set down the remains into the hole with ease as if she was able to continue with her task. Yet the second her hands where free she climbed out of the hole, her hands pressed off the ground as she lifted herself up. One leg up and then the next she got herself out, her dress brushing up against the dirt only adding to the grime that had rested there. Soon she was back on her feet with a knife in her hand ready as she stared down Darren. 

The way she moved had some how convinced Darren that there was no malicious intent behind her standing face to face with him and yet the knife had told him otherwise. When she took one step forward Darren took off back the way he came, running off past the stones that lined up to the fated hole. His breath streamed out of his mouth with each passing second. Hopefully, he would have been far away from the monstrous being but he wasn’t sure thanks to his beating heart drowning any sound his ears would pick up. Despite the urge to just keep his head forward on his escape he felt the need to turn his head back to check. 

His head slowly cranes back to see where the killer was yet before he could register how close or far away she was, a hard piece of metal made contact with Darren’s head and knocked him off his feet. His body curled up as he felt a liquid spill out of his head. The pain was too much and yet he had to stay alert, wiggling his body to the side in an attempt to allow his gaze to see what hit him. 

There before him was another man with a shovel in his hands, the blood from Darren splatted against both the shovel and the man’s white coat. The man looked over Darren, not physically touching him but just looking, as the women caught up to the two of them. “You could have lost the chase.” The voice was very faint to Darren as his body dealt with the impact. 

“I wasn’t going to lose him! I was close behind!” The two talked a bit back and forth, a perfect chance for Darren to try and crawl away only for something to press against his back to keep him from moving. What he thought was the women moved close to his face, pulling his hair back so he would look into their face. 

“You’re Satan..” Was all he could muster up as he finally could feel all energy flee from his body. Thanks to a stroll through the cemetery, Darren was caught by a serial killer.


End file.
